


Give and Take

by watch_your_grammer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watch_your_grammer/pseuds/watch_your_grammer
Summary: Just some Hanzo smut





	1. Chapter 1

His fingers threaded gently through your hair, tugging gently as one hand tightened in your locks while the other cupped the back of your head, his smile smug and sexy. “What do you do if you wish for me to stop?” He asks as his thumb strokes your scalp gently, you take the sensitive skin of his thigh between your left index and thumb before pinching gently. “Good pet, breathe through your nose.” And with that he draws your head closer to his lap, to his already hard cock resting against his taut stomach. Your mouth drops open automatically and he chuckles, “such an eager slut,” you glare up at him halfheartedly until the smooth head slides against your tongue. His skin heated and soft, the round tip slips effortlessly into the back of your throat where he pauses for a moment, his eyes closed and his head tilted back at the sensation of your warm lips wrapped around his length.

You hum lowly simply to tease him and he growls, tightening his grip on your hair before pressing your face closer to his pelvis, you close your eyes and remember to breathe through your nose as he picks up a slow but steady pace. He moans every time you swallow around his cock, it’s a sound you love to hear so you try to draw more out of him, your lips create a suction as you hollow your cheeks around his warmth. His groans get louder and his pace quickens, spittle starting to leak out from the seal of your lips to slide down the column of your throat, tears start to prick at your eyes as breathing becomes more difficult with his length so far down your throat. You try so hard to suppress your gag reflex and only slightly succeed, your muscles still spasming around him as he picks up his pace once more, using your skull as a fuck toy. He doesn’t move his hips, only your head, pushing and pulling you with all of his strength, you have to close your eyes to avoid the dizziness his speed would surely give you.

His moans are louder and more frequent, his grip tighter, the pads of his fingers pressing against your skull as his pace reaches its peak. You suck and hum and swallow around his cock, trying to assist him in reaching his peak. “Swallow.” He commands as he buries your nose into the rough hair at his base, his release filling your mouth and spilling out of the corners of your lips as you attempt to swallow as much as you can. Your tongue laves at his tip as he gently pulls you away from him, his eyes wide and chest heaving. You must look an absolute mess, tears streaming down your face, slobber and cum painting your bare chest as it rises and falls in an attempt to regain your breath, hair matted from his rough treatment. But you’ve never felt sexier, the way his eyes roam over your bare body, thumb stroking your cheekbone as his breathing evens.

“You did so well, Koibito, so well for me.” He tilts your head up as his lips meet yours, his cum smearing on his chin and lingering on your tongue, but he doesn’t care. This kiss is no less passionate than any other he’s given you. “We shall clean you off and I will return the favor.” It’s a statement and not a request, he helps you stand and leads you to the bathroom where he turns on the water and steps into the shower with you, pressing your front against the cold tiles as his hands wander from your waist to your ass.


	2. Returning the Favor

Hanzo loved to have your thighs pressed around his face, soft skin smoothed over pillowy flesh as his tongue caused tremors to run along your limbs, he was talented in his endeavors. Always somehow knowing exactly what spots to lap at, put pressure on, or suck. Each time you moaned; arched, or cried out he’d growl, the vibrations drawing a desperate whimper from your moist lips. He’d have you on your back, thighs thrown over his shoulder as he buried his face in your cunt, his beard smearing your liquids along your skin as he dove into his work whole-heartedly. Hanzo enjoyed having you on your back but he also enjoyed being able to bury himself as deep into your pussy as he could, smothering himself with your heat until he broke away to take a gasping breath. Which is why, more often than not, you were seated on his features. Thick arms wrapped around your thighs as he pulled you down towards his mouth, nose nuzzling your clit while his tongue wrote love letters against your folds. He’d gasp in between each rock of your hips, the urgency with which he was devouring you nearly brought you to tears as you came again and again until your juices were smeared all over his skin, rivulets sliding down his cheeks and chin until you couldn’t support yourself anymore. But that only spurred him on, your cunt pressed against his nose and mouth seemed to drive him wild, he’d lift his head until not a bare inch of you was free of his touch. His hair, which had long ago fallen from its confines, would thread through your fingers as your voice echoed in the dimly lit room. He wouldn’t stop until you raised yourself off of him, unable to take any more stimulation, he’d have to help you at that point. Having cum so many times that your own body had become useless. When he kissed you afterward, he disregarded the sheen of liquid on his lips and took your mouth just as fervently as he took your cunt.

He’d give you a few minutes reprieve as he showered your body in soft kisses and he’d let you initiate more if you wished to do so, Hanzo has always cared for you immensely and it showed in every aspect of your relationship, but when you did beg for his cock after sessions like that he’d be gentle. Slow and cautious, looking for any sign of discomfort as he slid his leaking length into your overheated pussy. The feeling of his smooth erection finally splitting your walls would draw another strained moan from your kiss-swollen lips, his pace slow but firm. His hips would press against your ass firmly before he’d withdraw and still as he watched the head slip into your shiny cunt, his lips brushing against the side of your neck as he murmurs lovingly against your skin. He’d alternate between leaning over you to capture your mouth and press sloppy kisses against your throat and chest, to sitting back on his heels and lifting your legs over his shoulders. Sex with Hanzo was never boring, it was always spontaneous and kinky. One of his favorite things to whisper against your mouth was how beautiful you’d look swollen with his heirs, how you’d be continuing the legacy, that your cunt was useful for more than just a good fuck. As he reached his peak, his thumb would press against your clit in slow circles, bringing you to one last climax as he came with a full body shudder. He cum oozing out around the tight seal of your folds and sliding down the curves of your body, a sight that would drag a tired groan from Hanzo’s throat as he pulled out of you.

He’d clean you up then, kissing away your whimpers as he wiped the sensitive parts of you, he’d bring you water and curl up beside you as you clung to him tiredly. Hanzo was the best fuck you’d ever had and the best man you’d ever known all wrapped into one mysterious package.


End file.
